User blog:Coolraichu100/Volume I : Veterans
NOTICE : FOR ALL USERS This contains many paragraphs and it's going to be long, suggest to leave if your one of those TL:DR users. These volumes in the future is for entertainment,information and opinional text. Read if u may. Introduction The wikia was not always this Off-topic nature or being a social hangout. There are a handfull that know past tales. Ones who been in the wiki for so long. Many have left, others became corrupt, even some changed identities. These people know what happened around the year "2014" because they witnessed these things hand to hand. Not By some rumor or some silly decoy. These people "The veterans" are the graced. Each one has known a tale or something sacred in the past. Come my friend! Let's us shed some light about these so called "veterans." Past history Well, with limited resources I have, the latest month of wikia activity came in the summer of 2014. "Researching about this is hard to find these days, including mods attempting to hide secrets.." Most veterans were very smart, and was "helpful" in some cases. Some became popular they left the wikia and R2D itself. Around November, things began changing. One reason was the "Chosy and L&K relationship, during the time : "data eradicated" But The why they did reason is unknown to me, want to know why? Because I was was late, I joined late december. However The moderator "EvilCreation" stated that this relationship was around August-November. But Only the people who where around that time, should know about this incident. 2015 Era After Krieg was gone for a while and the wikia changed, R2D went into a outstanding rate. Including edits and contributers. However the 2015 was just a new era of secrets to be revealed. In the year "2016" all 2015 users will be the new veterans of the R2D wikia. Also many secrets will be kept and attempted to be erased by some. During 2015, Veterans such as Nastylightning and L&K was banned. for reasons such as "data eraticated" Atmosphere The intresting thing about veterans is the atmosphere they have. For example, if a veteran left in 2014, and returned late 2015. Everyone would be shocked and bring greetings to that veteran. Veterans brings the memories, the nostalgia! Something the bring balance to new people and the community. There are veterans that still prosper to this very day, but would be inactive of course. "Even the hated, are the missed, not on the outside, but in the inside, of your heart" Infamous/forgotten Veterans Some know the tales of the original ones. the ones who will be in the history of R2D. Or some who are lost in history. Love and Krieg : The Infamous admin, who banned many people in the past. He was very rough, one wrong move and you were done. However his reputation did not go well at some point. Krieg left the wikia in 2014, returned around mid 2015 then afterwards getting a permban then stalking the wika with alts. Many say he's not coming back, but newer evidence such as "data eraticated" proves otherwise. Currently deactivating his wikia account... Nastylightning : One popular and old veteran around, along being the few to last around 2015 before his fate was decided for a permban. He was one of the "shitposters" for the tags. But Nasty was one of those veterans that gave the atmosphere a different vibe. Treamgirl : Tream might not be remembered, most likely forgotten in the shadows. but as one of the oldest contributers. tream was a great contributer towards other with communication. Tream is one of those people u can call "friend." Scientists123 : Not much about him, joined in august, presumed that he left the wiki. Xerixa : Another popular veteran, mainly was active around 2014. Left the wikia for a remastered R2D. ToastyBoss : A veteran who supported the wikia in 2014, permbanned at mid 2015 after his personality corrupted him towards the fandoms in the wikia. There are more veterans out there, if some veterans are reading this.'' Ask yourself, what do I have to do in this wikia, what do I know about my history here? What's to keep?'' Summary Well each veteran holds a tale, a secret, a history. Something to hang on for now. Some may left the wikia. In hopes for R2D to improve and bring their faith back others to deal with life or vanished in the shadows. Some might not return, even if they became corrupt or did something wrong. We will never know the future, only time will tell and write it for us. Coolraichu100 (talk) 04:39, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts